This invention relates to a system for securing a pair of members together, such as for use in connecting horizontal and vertical members together to construct the frame of a wall system.
A wall system, such as for use in an office environment, typically has a frame constructed of a series of spaced apart vertical members connected together by horizontal members that extend between adjacent vertical members. In a demountable wall system, the horizontal and vertical frame members are connected together via a removable connection arrangement. The horizontal and vertical members are constructed such that the horizontal members can be connected to the vertical members at any location along the length of the vertical members.
In a prior art construction, each horizontal member and each vertical member include a groove along its length. To connect a horizontal member to a vertical member, a short stud is engaged within the groove of the horizontal member and includes an outer end that extends beyond the end of the horizontal member. The stud includes a series of ribs that extend outwardly into engagement with the walls of the groove in the horizontal member. The end of the stud is received within the groove in the vertical member. A hole is formed in the end wall of the groove defined by the vertical member, and a fastener extends through the hole and is received within the passage defined by the stud. While this construction provides a functional connection of a horizontal member to a vertical member, it involves several drawbacks. First, the dimensional tolerances between the stud and the side walls of the groove in the horizontal member must be carefully controlled, to ensure that the stud does not slide axially within the groove in the horizontal member during installation. Secondly, it is possible for the horizontal member to be moved axially relative to the vertical member even after connection of the horizontal and vertical members together, since the frictional engagement between the stud and the side walls of the groove in the horizontal member may not be sufficient to prevent such axial movement of the horizontal member. Thirdly, it is possible for the horizontal member and the stud to separate if the horizontal member is subjected to a vertical force, notwithstanding the presence of ribs formed on the stud which are received within mating recesses formed in the side walls of the groove in the horizontal member. These factors combine to present difficulties in installation as well as potential causes for failure of the connection between the horizontal and vertical members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connection arrangement for first and second members, such as horizontal and vertical members in a wall system, that involves a minimal number of steps in installation and a strong and reliable connection between the members. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a connection arrangement which provides a connection that prevents the members from being separated when subjected to either an axial force or a transverse force. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a connection arrangement which involves a minimum number of parts so as to reduce the overall cost of the system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a connection arrangement which is relatively simple in its components and construction, and which is capable of use in connection with known types of wall systems and which is installed in a manner somewhat similar to the prior art connection arrangement.
In accordance with the present invention, a connection arrangement for securing first and second members together includes a connector member which is engaged with the first member via first engagement structure that prevents lateral movement between the connector member and the first member, and which is engaged with the second member via second engagement structure that prevents lateral movement between the connector member and the second member. A fastener extends through the first member and into engagement with a passage associated with the second member. The fastener functions to secure the first member and the connector member together, and also functions to establish frictional engagement between the connector member and the second member when the fastener is received within the passage defined by the second member. The frictional engagement between the second member and the connector member functions to prevent axial movement between the second member and the connector member.
The connector member is engaged with the second member adjacent an end defined by the second member, and includes a head portion that extends outwardly beyond the end of the second member. The head portion of the connector member cooperates with a recess, such as a groove, formed in the first member to define the first engagement structure that prevents lateral movement between the connector member and the first member. The connector member further includes slidable engagement structure by which the connector member is slidably engaged with the end of the second member. The slidable engagement structure may be in the form of flange structure associated with the second member, which is received within an open-ended recess defined by the connector member. The head portion of the connector member is preferably configured so as to define a closed end of the open-ended recess, to limit axial movement of the flange structure within the open-ended recess, and to thereby fix the position of the second member relative to the connector member.
The passage of the second member, within which the fastener is received, is preferably defined by an expandable wall associated with the second member. The expandable wall is received within a channel defined by the connector member, and the expandable wall is preferably arcuate in shape and defines a free end. Engagement of the fastener within the passage defined by the expandable wall functions to expand the expandable wall outwardly into engagement with the channel defined by the connector member, to provide frictional engagement between the connector member and the second member.
The invention further contemplates a wall system having frame members that are connected together, as well as a method of connecting first and second members, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.